


Mcdonald's

by kxro_2



Category: McDonald's - Fandom, McDonaldland
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, KFC, M/M, McDonald's, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restaurants, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: KFC bit his lip, sighing as he pushed a couple of digits inside of himself. He didn't think it'd feel good. Frankly, it didn't at first but now it was- the closest word that would even describe this feeling was amazing. Each push, he'd hit his prostate. It was enough to almost make him scream out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this will get any hits but guys this is my otp. Throw me in the sin bin

KFC bit his lip, sighing as he pushed a couple of digits inside of himself. He didn't think it'd feel good. Frankly, it didn't at first but now, the closest word that could even describe this feeling was amazing. Each push, he'd hit his prostate. It was enough to almost make him moan out. His legs spread wider, wanting even more. A jolt was sent shivering down his spine when he thrusted particularly hard. He breathed heavily. Hard was good, he figured, repeating the motion. "F-fuck!" He didn't think anybody would intrude on him. He was home alone with a thought to be locked door.

 

As he fingered himself, his thoughts wandered for a bit, craving some type of physical contact by not just himself. He imagined McDonalds. It was crazy, yes, but the guy was hot. How could he possibly not indulge for a moment?

 

KFC thought of McDonalds smooth but greasy hands gliding up his thigh to grip the base of his cock, teasingly pumping it at a rather slow pace. He thought of him above him, giving him this shit eating, yet sexy grin. His red hair would tickle against him as he traced kisses along his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples and licking down to his pelvis.

 

It almost felt real.

 

McDonalds would stare at his cock hungrily, licking his lips before attaching his mouth to it. "Ah-...!" It riled him up so much.

 

"My, aren't you sensitive?" KFC could practically hear him saying that. With his mind completely driven by lust, he didn't notice Mcdonalds leaning against the door frame with an amused grin.

 

"...Donalds..Don't tease..~" He panted, writhing in the sheets as he pushed his fingers in even deeper.

 

"But KFC, you're the one teasing yourself." McDonalds pointed out, dropping the bag full of burgers next to the door. He slowly made his way towards the lust struck albino.

 

KFC glanced over, vision hazy. His eyes immediately widened when his imagination separated from reality. He wasn't dumb enough to think this was still his imagination. After all, McDonalds was supposed to be between his legs teasing him. But, he was nearing him with his makeup still on. Why did he still wear makeup? It was after hours from work. He always did this. Imaginary Mcdonalds didn't have any makeup on...imaginary McDonalds was naked with his rock hard cock pulsing inside him.

 

"I decided to drop by to congratulate you on your 21st birthday, but I come here to see this? Aren't you a naughty little boy!"

 

KFC frantically searched for the covers, hiding his boner that refused to deter and his exposed ass that had been played with earlier on. "W-what the actual fuck!? How did you get in??" He panicked, shuffling into a corner in embarrassment.

 

"Oh I do wonder." He chuckled in response, sitting on the edge of the bed with a grin that stayed on his face. That stupid sexy grin that made him feel hot.

 

KFC turned redder by the minute, redder than the color itself, if that was even possible.

 

"Want me to help you out with that?"

 

"G...get the fuck o-out!"

 

McDonalds rolled his eyes and leaned over. With one swift movement, he had Kfc pinned to the bed, "If I remember correctly, you were calling my name, hm?"

 

KFC shook his head in disagreement, attempting to struggle out of his grip. He flailed until he managed to break free, flipping to his stomach to crawl away. However, that only made things worse. McDonalds ground against his ass, pinning him again with his body weight. Now, he was by no means over weight disregarding the fact he buried himself in burgers every single day. He actually very fit, somehow. It was was still a mystery how. He beat KFC's height by 5 more inches, a giant that weighed more than him; physically stronger, so he had the upper hand in this very complicated situation.

 

KFC moaned in frustration and chewed his bottom lip. "S-stop already!” He grunted out, “Your joke is going to far! Leave me alone! J-just...just because I, uh, fantasize about you often d-doesn't mean I automatically want to fuck you right at the moment. B-besides..you don't even like me." The cute pout captured Mcdonalds attention and the rather straightforward confession made his heart jump a beat like a fucking Japanese school girl when her Senpai looked at her. Talk about rapid change of emotions because the author can’t write well.

 

"Hey, who ever said I didn't like you?" McDonalds genuinely inquiried.

 

"You hate my guts, don't you!? You...glare at me and sabotage me. Hell, you once tied me to a chair and forced your burgers down my throat!" ** KFC argued, wiggling to get away. He ended up rubbing his ass against Mcdonald's groin which made things even worse. He could feel his boner growing.

 

Mcdonalds grabbed onto KFC's hips, adjusting so he could grind against him better. He licked his lips and answered, "Babe, don't you know when I'm teasing you?” Okay, not really, “That thing was a joke, and your reactions are cute." He leaned down to kiss his neck, "Don't mistake my love gazes with glares, I'm not good at expressing. I've never been able to make the right move. It's frustrating when things don't go my way. I like you." He concluded in a cliche ass manner, as if he was pinning KFC down against his well because he loved him. He was horny. 

 

KFC moaned louder, finding himself slowly giving in, "...You l-like me? W-what's there to like?? I'm a bo- ah~" He yelped when Mcdonald's stripped from his gloves and gripped his cock.

 

"Hush babe. I like you, and I’m pretty sure you like me too.~" His smirk grew bigger each second.

 

KFC buried his face in the blankets, motivation to break free now significantly decreased. He couldn't look McDonalds in the eye, only bite on the sheets that were stained with his saliva.

 

Mcdonald's smirked stayed, pumping his shaft faster. He was already hard, pressing up against KFC. "Tell me," he whispered huskily into his ear, "Do you want my cock?"

 

KFC whimpered at the question, finding himself reluctant to answer. In all honesty, he wasn't sure. It was the first time he touched his ass, and being fucked on the same day didn’t appeal to him. He wasn't really the type for pain. They didn’t have condoms or extra lube to prepare... But they were already in this situation and saying no would stop it. He didn't want to reject Mcdonalds.

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

KFC took a breath and nodded, "D-donalds I dont... I don't think I'm ready to be penetrated." It was whispered. This would let down Mcdonald's, wouldn't it? He hated to do this. "...I'm sorry."

 

McDonalds shook his head, wiping the tears that dared to escape KFC eyes, "Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm not going to do anything you don't like, okay?” Even though he had him pinned dubiously before, “Don't worry. I'll wait. I'll claim your virginity when you're ready."

 

KFC blushed glancing away to hide it like a tsundere. Instead of fucking, the two made out, eventually falling asleep. Yes, they forgot their boners. (Not really, it was hell for Mcdonalds)

**Author's Note:**

> ** “You once tied me to a chair and forced your burgers down my throat.” This image is real and out there which actually inspired me to take the request to write this…. Yes, this story was requested. Also, yes, I did edit this so it might look fucky


End file.
